EyeCandy (Prequel to Ashes)
by RandomNerdyStory
Summary: Before the bloody and burnt remains that happened in Ashes, There was a Cyclops who had a crush on her friend. We wonder,What happened to her that made her do the choices she did in the following story? We have the diary and your have the chance to read in iris as she tries to impress frank, Do silly adventures with her friends, and soon learn 'The Truth' that caused it all...
1. The Beginning

Eye Candy  
>Before the bloody and burnt remains that happened in Ashes, There was a LoveStruck Cyclops who had a Lovey-Dovey crush on her blue friend. We wonder...What happened to her that made her do the choices she did in the following story? We have the diary...and your have the chance to read it. Join iris as she tries to impress frank, Do silly little adventures with her friends, and receive advice from her older sister Retina...<p>

Prologue.  
>"UGH! SIR!" said a man as he carried a body from his back. "WHAT HAPPENED?" "Its the Owner's Daughter Ruby!" "Oh my goodness is she alright?" "I don't know sir..I found her trying to gasp for air...Before that she kept mentioning how she wants to die and live an afterlife and she asked me if there was a god...she kept saying she wants to be with her fiancé and her friends..." "...of course..the incident." "Huh?" "You didn't hear you idiot?" "What happened?" The Older man sighed. He looked back to the younger man. "First put her in room 18 and put the Oxygen mask. Then we will talk." "Yes sir..." The young slowly put ruby in room 18. When he put the oxygen mask she immediately awakened like crazy. "LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE YOU BASTARD! I DONT WANNA LIVE! I WANNNA BE WITH HIM AGAIN! AHHHHHH!" the young didn't know what to do. He quickly slapped Miss Gloom with forced to calm her down. She started to cry..."Your no doctor..."<p>

"I'm sorry miss...your just scaring me..." "I wanna be with him again...I could have been married...start a family...live my life how I wanted to! BUT THAT STUPID RETARDED BITCH RUINED IT! KILL HER! KILL HER! AND KILL ME WHILE YOUR OUT IT! SHE WILL BURN IN HELL FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" The young man slapped ruby harder but this time it caused a really bad bruise. "CALM DOWN!" Ruby started to calm down..she was turning more and more insane everyday...her angry rage couldn't get out of her..he put the mask back on her. He ran out as fast as he could. "SIR! SHES MAD!" "I know..." "Please tell me what happened." "The reason why we have tents all over the place is because of what Iris cyclops caused.." "Iris cyclops?" "Boy where have you been? SHES all over the news right now. SHES the biggest bitch in the world. SHES the reason our future is horrible." "How so?" "She's the one who killed almost all her friends...she killed multiple people in the area..her entire family..they are a disgrace to us." "Plus...I found this..." "huh?" "Benny...young..young Benny...this is Iris's Diary." "I thought it would be..bloody and full of anger?" "Haha...Benny Benny... Benny...Not all people are born insane..They have a reason..and that reason can be found in this unicorn shit...I'm recruiting you to detective..."

"OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SIR-" "Now go read this diary..report to me what happened." "I WILL!" Benny said quickly. "And do me another favor.." "What is it?" "...after your done I shall give you the task." "Oh Uh okay..." "Good..now go!"

Chapter 1: The Beginning.  
>It was mid-fall in Gloomsville. Kids were laughing in joy, Adults getting ready for the holidays...Ruby was baking hot pumpkin pie, Skullboy working on another invention after the other, Frank and Len hanging out by the fire, Misery was having tea with her dolls. As for Iris...well..she was swinging around on her circus equipment. Getting more and more experienced each time she did. She was planning to join gymnastics this year. Her friend Bethany and her other friend, Clara Waters told her she should join. Iris was skeptical about the idea at first but she felt she could use it. Iris then took a break and drank from her water bottle. She wiped her face full of sweat and sighed a bit..."I hope I'm good enough..." She said to herself slowly. She then got a call from her older sister. Her phone rang and rang. "Hello?" "IRIS! Yoohoo!" "Hi retina..." "wow is that a way to greet your sister?" "Yeah pretty much..are you gonna keep telling me I shouldn't be friends with Ruby anymore?" "Hon, Her family is bad news-" "No they aren't..they are sweet and caring...you can't Seem to get that..bye retina." "Iris-"<p>

'beeeeep' Iris sighed and rubbed her eyes a bit. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She thought to herself for a bit. "I wish Retina would shut up about her concerns.." 'Knock- Knock' "Come in!" "Hey Iris...I got you gift." Ruby said as she entered the room. "What is it?" "Well we have been friends forever...and you keep sneaking on my diary..." Ruby said with an eyebrow raised seriously. "Sorry! Gosh but it's cool!" "Well I don't think it's cool you snoop on other people's diary." "Okay! Okay!" "Anyways I got you this..my mom made it.." Iris took out the diary. It was a Orange candy color..with a giant red bow on it with a pen. "Aw Ruby. This is so sweetie of you!" Iris said out loud. She quickly hugged Ruby. "It's not problem. She just makes things appear. It was really quick...haha. So start writting!" Ruby said as she handed the pen to her.

Iris began to write something. "What is it?" "Fine since I snooped on your diary I might as well let you read the first part." Ruby began to AWW as she saw a picture of Frank with a big heart around him. "You really like him Huh?" "well-" "Its okay you can tell me!" "Yeah..he's so sweet and nice..yet he is always so busy...I never get the chance to hang with him now, I don't really mind but..I'm glad I'm his friend." "Affirmative." "Now get out of my room." "I knew you would say that..." Ruby said as she headed back out. Iris liked frank ever since frank said she was beautiful when someone made fun of her when they called her an ugly monster. it made her feel more comfortable around him and it gave her a great feeling when he called her beautiful. She began to have her heart racing whenever she was near him. She didn't want to tell him though, if she did she would feel bad since he has so much on his plate, and he is gaining way to many fan girls. It was better that way. She didn't want to feel rejected or stood up either. So she accepted the friendzone. She was friendzoned on occasions but she didn't really mind much. She then heard a huge sound coming from the kitchen. Her eye widened and she went outside. She found skull boy piled up with pans and other kitchen equipment. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" "Yeah I'm fine..." He said as he tried to get up. "Invention didn't work..that's all." "Oh..." "So how's life?" "Meh." "Meh?" "Yeah meh." "Okay...Hey you want to test out my new invention?"  
>"NO! I mean...maybe another time." "Uh thanks anyways! See ya later iris." Iris shook her head. The last time he used an invention on her she ended up sneezing like crazy. As iris walked she spotted frank coming in. She quickly flipped her hair to the side. "Hi frank!" "hey iris..what's up?" "Um the question is...what's down? HAHA- sorry terrible joke." "Haha that's okay..your quite funny. Hey iris can you do me a favor?" "ANYTHING!" "Uh can you make me a sandwich and call Bethany and call me when she answers?" "Um Bethany?" "Yeah we are lab partners. She's really nice and pretty if you ask me." "Hey Frank do you like me?" "Of course I do! I like all my friends." Iris felt her heart break into pieces. She felt s bit shattered inside...one way to say this. FRIENDZONED. "But yeah sorry I just have to get back to practice! Thank you iris!" "No problem...I guess..." Iris quickly made a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed the telephone and dialled Bethany's number. "Hello?" "Hey Bethany." "Oh hey Iris!" "Hey I'm going to pass you to Frank in a bit." "Oh...him..." Bethany said grimly. "What's wrong?" "Oh err nothing..just nothing. But please do pass me to him..I need to tell the bitch something important." "Bethany did you call him the b-word?" "bitch? Did I say bitch? I mean the fellow!" "..." "anyways thanks!" Iris felt a bit odd. She dropped off the phone and SANDWHICH to Frank and Len's garage..she was a bit suspicious of Bethany's behavior. Was something wrong?<p> 


	2. Theories

Eyecandy

Chapter 2: Theories

"It doesn't make any sense!" Benny said. "I mean come on it's all girly shit! Nothing interesting..more like a soap opera...I gotta check on ruby quickly." Benny said to himself as he went into Ruby's room. He saw her eye twitching. "Hey ruby are you okay?" "The Truth..."

"Huh?" "THE TRUTH...More like a lie.." "Ruby your confusing me..." "The Eye seeks what it wants the most..but sometimes it isn't what it seems..." "Huh?" "THE TRUTH IS A LIE! IT WAS A LIE! A LIE! THE TRUTH WAS NEVER THE TRUTH! THATS WHATS RUINED THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ruby yelled out like a mad-woman. "MISS GLOOM CALM DOWN!" "LYER! LYER LYER PANTS ON FIRE..HEHE...LYER LYER PANTS ON FIRE.." Benny quickly ran out of he room that had the very insane Ruby. He quickly looked at the journal..."The Truth...is in here..."

* * *

><p>I was still confused on why Bethany called Frank the b-word. I mean maybe they are enemies or something? Who knows..I sighed..I headed back upstairs to continue doing my gymnastics. I stretched my legs and arms out and then I began to do backflips and cart wheels.<p>

I suddenly felt nauseous...I quickly ran out of my room and began to vomit..the disgustingness lingered in my mouth. "Gross! Am I sick or something?" I said to myself as I got up from the toilet. I shook my head...maybe It was all the exercise that was going on. Afterwards I went back downstairs to the kitchen and tried to find something to eat...only to end up eating a huge-ass sandwich like Frank and Len. As I ate my sandwich which had combinations of different sandwiches Skullboy came in and looked at me all puzzled. "Uh..."

"WHAT!? CANT A GIRL EAT A SANDWHICH IN PEACE?"

His eyes widened. "Sorry..geesh."

I rolled me eyes and sighed...If only I knew how Frank felt..and I still am curious of earlier...I wonder what happened. There should be a reason why beth was mad when Frank wanted to talk to her on the phone right?..If only...either way it's senior year so I think I should be have a least bit of fun and chill...I then heard a noise coming from the dark victorian living room. I slowly walked over there. "Frank?" I said as I approached him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine iris..I really am...just the band problems." He replied. "Oh. Okay!"

"But do you mind if we can just talk..that is if you don't have anything cool to do." He raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing. Squig hasn't been feeling good for the past few days anyways." I answered as I sat down by him. The fire was cracking and he was looking directly at the bright orange light. "Have you ever done something stupid you completely regret? And realize it might get into the way of what you really wanted this whole time?" He asked with a frown. He then looked at me sadly, waiting for an answer from me. I sighed moved my black hair a little bit. "Many...pretty countless now since I made too many." "...yeah but..one that may ruin your life?" I looked at him...I couldn't really tell him both my mistakes..the fact well..I didn't really did this mistake but..I feel like something is in the way of me trying to tell my feelings..the other...I don't really wanna talk about and I doubt Frank remembers..

"...yes..but you gotta find a way to redo those mistakes. Life is full of highs and lows..and minor mistakes that happen along the way..nobody is perfect."

"Thank you Iris..also do you mind if you join me and Len to our next meeting..we need someone to defend us.."

"Why? Are you guys too...scared?"

"Pft..no..it's not like our boss critics our choices too often and Len pees his pants and I cry-"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sure.."

* * *

><p>"...Well Iris sure keeps secrets a secret in her diary.." Benny said as he put the diary down. He closed the doors and turned of the lights to the office. He walked out of work with the diary in his hand, he walked passed the large amount of tents in the area..gloomsville was never this gloomy. It used to be full of bright lights and happiness..now it's a utter nightmare. As he walked he looked up to see a girl in a black hood running into him. "AHHHHHH!" "AHHHH!"<p>

..."ow." She said as she tried to get up. Benny was bleeding a little bit "watch where your going kiddo!" He screamed. "Sorry I-" she then saw the diary..she then too look too much in fear "I GOTTA GO!" She looked at him with her blue eye. "Kids.." He rolled his eyes. He went into his tent and turned on his lights. He placed the diary on his desk and begun to read more.

* * *

><p>After talking to Frank I received a text message from Bethany telling me to meet her at the park. I hesitated at first but I accepted. I changed into cleaner clothes and ran as fast as I could, I could see her crying in the distance. I then finally caught up to her in time.<p>

"Beth!" I said as I ran to her...tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm..I'm...I'm..."

"You're what bethany? Your what?"

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened...

"Y-your pregnant?"

"It's awful...Today started off horribly I mean I first argued to Frank about the project and how he did none of the work! And then next thing I knew during my hospital visit today..a postive appeared on the pregnancy test! I am really scared Iris! I really am."

"Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when I'm a soon to be teen mother!"

"Just keep deep breathes okay?"

"Okay."

"Look we are gonna figure something out. Follow me."

A/n: not a whole lot of romance yet but before we get into it completely we are barely getting into the story and how all the problems begun and how it led to you know what. Sorry for updating late. I have been tired and busy and my head hurts right now.


End file.
